Bestiary
This is the Rakenzarn Tales Bestiary, the documentation of monsters in the world of Rakenzarn. Lizards Lizard-type Creatures are a significant majority in Rakenzarn, at least in the Cyril Region. They roam the wildernesses and attack whatever they see. Velocipreys Velocipreys are the most common creature in at least the Cyril Region, and hence are very weak individually. It is because of this that they usually travel in packs. This is when they pose a threat. Crossover: ''Monster Hunter'' Oviraptors Oviraptors are weaker, but smarter than Velocipreys- they normally travel in pairs, presumably one female and the other male. They are significantly easy to take down, and this is a likely cause of their lower frequency of appearance. When low on health, Oviraptors make a smarter decision and flee. If you manage to kill them fast enough, then be prepared to have some extra spending money on you! Crossover: ''Dino Crisis'' Trogldyts The most intelligent known lizard creature in Cyril, these warriors are capable of using weapons, even sport armor. They still travel in groups, however, and are not to be taken lightly. They also tend to coordinate their attacks and target individual party members, so be careful with lower-health party members! Crossover: ''Dungeons & Dragons'' Allosaurus These creatures are without a doubt the most deadly creature that aren't bosses. They travel alone, and have immense power. They are able to kill most of your party members in one hit until you are around level 16. They are slightly uncommon, but not rare, and encountering one can mean death for your party. It is because they occur most commonly when travelling that you are recommended to save before leaving a town/dungeon. Crossover: ''Dino Crisis'' Goblins Goblin-type creatures are particularly weak compared to the vast array of monsters, yet are as fearless, if not foolhardy. Gob These enemies might as well be cannon fodder; they're the very first enemy you fight in the game. Orcs Orcs are essentially the larger, brutish cousins of the Goblins, and are normally much tougher to take down. They tend to rely on brute strength, though it is not unheard of for an Orc to occasionally dabble in some magic. Beasts These consist of mammals and dragons. They are more powerful than most lizards, and populate the dense forests more than anything else. Ape Soldier These Apes are commonly found in the mountains of Black Forest, near the waterfall. Having been trained under Gaul, these hulking beasts are heavily resistant to dark and fire magics. However, subsequently, they're extremely vulnerable to Wind, Light, and Energy magic. Crossover: ''Legend of Spyro'' Manus Canis Arachnids Arachnids are creatures with 8 Legs and two body sections, typically being carnivorous. They tend to either hunt prey using their intense speed and hyperactive reflexes or by laying careful traps to snare food in. Slimes Slimes are gelatinous creatures that are capable of shape-shifting and moulding into their environment. They are more common in swamps and forests, and are normally resistant to Water and Ice elements. Slime Girl Normally found in pairs, these creatures take the forms of beautiful women who utilize water magic entirely. They are weak to Ice, surprisingly, and can be taken down rather easily if one possesses a mage with such an element. Crossover: ''Monster Girl Quest'' Undead Undead are, as the name implies, corpses, spirits, or otherwise dead creatures brought back to life by some means, be it magic or otherwise. Elementals Elementals are creatures that are very in-tune with their respective element, and typically don't resemble any one form. They tend to use magical spells of their element over physical attacks. Aquatics Fishes, Tentacled - really, anything that can breathe underwater will fall under this category; they tend to be water elemental creatures, but not entirely. Birds Birds are less common in Rakenzarn, as the smaller, less harmful birds tend to stay in the air, outside of the reach of civilized creatures. Snakes Snakes are creatures that bear resemblance to a serpent in some way or another, and are usually reptilian in nature. Machines These creatures are automatons that are capable of performing tasks on their own, and oftentimes are controlled by someone with the proper knowledge and technical experience. Angels Angels are holy creatures from the lands non-accessible to mortal creatures, at least until death. They always bear the power of light and holiness, and seek to vanquish evil from the world. Devils Demonic creatures from the depths of Hell, they are the antithesis of Angels. Everything Angels strive for are essentially what Devils oppose. Trivia *After restoring the Cyril Region, Slime Girls and Mandragoras will occur less frequently due to the plague being cured. Category:Guide